In recent years, micro structures produced using the micromachining technology are attracting attention in various technical fields, and the application of elements having micro structures is being promoted. Such a micro structure includes a micro movable element having a minute movable or vibrating portion and is configured as a micromirror element, an acceleration sensor, an angular velocity sensor or the like. The micromirror element is used as an element having an optical reflection function in the fields of optical disc technology and optical communication technology, for example. The acceleration sensor and the angular velocity sensor are used for the attitude control in robots and vehicles and for image stabilization in cameras, for example. JP-A-2003-19700, JP-A-2004-341364 and JP-A-2006-72252 disclose these micromirror elements.